


Impressions and Expectations

by hydrangea



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/hydrangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings and the expectations that comes with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



They're introduced because she asks Shindou for a favor and he actually remembers it for once (he's a good friend, but he's also very scatter-brained when it comes to things that aren't go). She's read that Nase is one of the female go players that does well and Shindou has mentioned her in a positive light at least a few times, so she can trust that Nase isn't a newbie killer or something. Not that she's a newbie anymore, but it's still a fact that she doesn't have the money to become an insei. If she wants to become a pro, she has to make it through the pro test as an amateur and she's well aware that 'amateur' is the same thing as 'newbie' to many professionals in the go world.

The place and time arrives to her as a questionably spelled text message and she spends an hour that morning in front of her wardrobe trying to decide whether she wants to go for the cute style that’s her or the straight-laced style that most pros seem to wear. She doesn't know what Nase will expect and in the end she goes for her school uniform, hoping she won't look too childish.

The girl that waits for her at the hamburger place (she can see Shindou _all over_ that choice of location) turns out to be wearing a really fashionable skirt and a pink blouse and suddenly she wishes that she could go home and change her clothing. She stifles the urge though and walks over, even if she can't help but smooth a hand down her uniform skirt as she greets her. Nase's going to think she's such a _dweeb_.

"Hi, I'm Fujisaki Akari," she says with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

Nase smiles as she replies. "Likewise. Shindou says you're a go player." She says it like a leading question and Akari just knows that Shindou didn't tell her anything about the favor at all.

She takes a deep breath and says: "Yeah. I want to take the pro test eventually."

The words brighten Nase's expression. "Oh! I thought-- Shindou sort of made it sound like you wanted a demonstration for your school club or something, and, well..." She blushes, eyes darting away. "I was going to say no, but-- Nevermind."

Akari wonders why the thought of visiting a school would bring out a reaction like that and quietly shelves the idea (it'd been late in coming anyway). "No, I just wanted to know how it works for a girl-- Maybe if you'd like to play a teaching game or two with me. I've played with Shindou, but..." She searches for the words to explain Shindou's frustration with her but can't find them, staring helplessly in front of her.

"They can get a bit frustrating with their single-mindedness," Nase says calmly and Akari thinks she can see a bitter memory somewhere in the way Nase’s smile falters. "I'm not sure Shindou is the kind to play a low-level game between friends just for fun--" She breaks off, looking horrified. "Sorry! I forgot he's your friend!"

Akari waves it off. "No, I know what you mean. He can play a teaching game or two, but he gets frustrated really quickly when it's with me. I don't know if it's that I'm too low-level, or..."

"Maybe he's just not the type of teacher you need," Nase says diplomatically. She looks at her watch. "I need to get going -- I have a karaoke date with my friends in ten minutes..."

Akari squashes a burst of disappointment. She sort of likes Nase already. "Oh, I see. Can I...can I get your email or something? Maybe talk some more?"

Nase holds out her phone without prompting. "Give me your number. I'll call you -- if you really want to go pro you're going to need to play more people than your school club."

Akari takes the phone quickly, almost afraid Nase will change her mind. "If you're sure."

"How can I not help a fellow go girl? Especially one that wears cute barrettes like you do." Nase winks.

Akari's hand flies to her hair. It was the only fashionable item she'd put on -- sort of like armor against the expectations she'd had (that Nase had firmly broken). "Oh! You like this brand?"

Nase taps a bracelet on her wrist. "Yes!" She gives Akari a sly look. "We go girls can like fashion too."

Akari laughs. She definitely made the right choice when she asked Shindou to introduce her to Nase. As she waves Nase goodbye, she's sure that Nase will call her. And what's more: she thinks she'll probably made a friend as well as a teacher. It's hard to beat that.


End file.
